The present invention relates to a section member drilling or milling machine.
As it is known in the prior art, parallel sides of section members, having for example a double-T shape, are drilled in a controlled and very accurate manner, for assembling the section members to other section members to provide, by a bolted connection, a desired construction.
In the prior art a support is also known supporting a drilling, respectively a milling, unit, the support being adapted to slide along sliding guides having a comparatively large extension and arranged parallel to the section member being drilled.
This prior sliding support comprises moreover parallel guides therealong the drilling and milling unit is controllably driven in a vertical plane.
A drawback of the above prior device is that the support assembly has a comparatively large weight and, accordingly, its sliding movement on the horizontal guides, having a comparatively large length, requires a substantial effort and, moreover, a large time and, in addition, the drilling, respectively milling tool precision is not always satisfactory.
In addition, because of the prior milling device inertia, it is not possible to engrave in the section member body symbols such as trademarks or alphanumeric wordings, for facilitating, for example, the end section member assembling step.